


Xeno Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically, I'm out of inspiration for my more mainstream fics, so I'm using this as an outlet for my writers block.Most things are under 1000 words, and drabbles will continue until I lose interest.Chapters 1-5:1: Phog, Frye, Mari (OC), and The Diner.2: Yelv and Elma being Yelv and Elma3: Lin and Tatsu, but no food jokes4: Lao being himself5: Irina and Gwin being the best idiots ever
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Not a chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Cue in me not being able to get past 5 chapters

This isn't a chapter, as you can probably tell.

Cross (in general) isn't Interesting, so I made OC's 

Yes, I crossed that line.

I don't know if an introduction chapter to these guys is needed, but whatever.

In order from first appearances:

Mari: Female, 5'4, 20 years old. Short ginger hair, dark blue eyes, mole under her left eye. Cheerful, bubbly. Unit 87

Himaru: Male, 5'7, 19 years old. Dark brown hair, one grey eye. Other eye is not visible; possible deformation. Blunt, always seems tired, despite being a mim. Unit 03

Chisa: Male turned Female, 5'5, 25 years old. Long White hair streaked with silver, pale pink eyes, tattoo under right eye. Mute. Unit 02

Fukusu: Male, 6', 22 years old. Beige hair, orange eyes, scar on nosebridge. Caring, humble. Unit 56

Kochi: Female, 5'1, 20 years old. Braided black hair, dark gray eyes, mole on forehead. Rough around the edges. Unit 78

Thats all of them.

Classes can differ from chapter to chapter, but these are the base classes;

Mari: Drifter (Knife, Gatling Gun)

Himaru: Partisan Eagle (Longsword, Sniper)

Chisa: Enforcer (Raygun, Photon Saber)

Fukusu: Samurai Gunner (Assault Rifle, Javelin)

Kochi: Winged Viper (Shield, Duel Guns)

Yeah, that's all.

Refer to starting notes for the first 5 chapters


	2. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari was, in Frye's words, fuck drunk.
> 
> When the older Christoph told this to his younger brother, Phog had nearly called Fukusu to come and pick him up.
> 
> Instead, he called Fukusu to come pick all of them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop fun fact
> 
> Fukusu comes from the Japanese word Ferikkusu, which is Felix in English. I just took my own spin on the name.
> 
> Gotta pay tribute to my now favorite guy name.
> 
> I'm totally using that as an OC if X gets ported.

Mari was, in Frye's words, fuck drunk.

When the older Christoph told this to his younger brother, Phog had nearly called Fukusu to come and pick him up.

Instead, he called Fukusu to come pick all of them up.

The 23 year old drove up in a BLADE patrol car. He raised an eyebrow after seeing the state Mari and (to a lesser extent) Frye were in. Fukusu rolled his eyes, but opened the door so a more sober Phog could get the other two in the backseat.

When the Prospector had settled in his seat, the Reclaimer slammed on the gas, and off they went.

Thankfully, there were no cars, so Fukusu called his more rash and arguably duller counterpart, Yelv.

"Yelv, I have two drunks in the backseat, the Mediators are after my ass since I stole a car, and I'm fucking tired. Just open up the barracks when we get there please." Fukusu did sound tired, and he hardly swore unless he wasn't feeling the best. Phog noted this, and decided to call Chisa next time.

When they pulled up to the transport ship, the Reclaimer was out of the car before it even stopped. He looked back at Phog. "Get the girl out of the seat, make sure she doesn't puke all over it, or Vandham's on my ass tomorrow."

"Sure..." Phog gently lifted out Mari, who miraculously didn't throw up at all. Frye himself had drunkenly stumbled out of the vehicle, and was busy trying to flirt with a stack of boxes.

Fukusu sighed, mumbling something about 'how his kind heart did too much good.' Phog also noted that he was less humble when tired.

When the two drunks were successfully loaded in, Fukusu started flying towards the Administrative District.

When they landed, they were met with a very tired, and a very pissed off Yelv.

"The fuck were you doin' out at 1am?" He demanded. Fukusu put up his hand, motioning to Phog with the other. When the blond came forward, Fukusu unceremoniously dropped Mari in Yelv's arms.

"I'm too fucking tired for this shit. We've got Whale pieces to reclaim tomorrow, and if we run into a pack of Grex's, we're all dead," he grumbled.

Yelv shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you have a point," he admitted roughly. Fukusu grunted, and walked off towards the barracks.

After that night, Phog continued counting his blessing that he wasn't stuck with those two.


End file.
